


A World Without End

by Angel_Bazethiel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (at least that was what the author was going for), Arthur fixes that, Implied Magic Revealed, M/M, Merlin is an angsty idiot, POV First Person, POV Merlin (Merlin), Prose Poem, bc the author is too sad for anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bazethiel/pseuds/Angel_Bazethiel
Summary: You are the sun, moon and stars, and I am the earth, sea and sky. We make the world together. Side by side and close to each other. But never touching for you are not mine even though I am yours.





	A World Without End

**Author's Note:**

> When I say prose poem, I actually mean metaphors slapped haphazardly together with the hope it would make sense. Enjoy.

You are the sun and I am the earth that reaches out to you. Growing tall trees and creeping vines. Hoping you would not see the gold jessamine that bloomed for you and only you.

You are the moon and I am the sea that breathes in and out. Calm tides drown proud sailors that go against fate. In the quiet, know that I would always rise for you and only you.

You are the stars and I am the sky that holds you for everyone to see. You are not mine, but I try to piece you together for you and your people. You are not mine, but I am for you and only you.

You are the sun, moon and stars, and I am the earth, sea and sky. We make the world together. Side by side and close to each other. But never touching for you are not mine even though I am yours.

You are the moon and I am the earth that builds mountains and ravines as you push me away and pull towards you. I quake at your caresses, both in anger and in longing for more. I roar that I hate you for you are not mine.

You are also the stars and I am the sea that whispers wish-full cadence. I wish you would watch me as I watch you. I wish you would love me as I love you. But I know in the dark, I only seem ink-like and dangerous and disgusting.

But then come morning, I am the sky and you are the sun that keeps me company when everyone has gone. You see me when no one would for who would look up the sky without stars? You see me for who I am and you tell me you are mine as I am yours.

You tell me that I am the earth and you are the stars that burn to keep me glowing under the starlight. You would wink for a smile. You would fall to preserve it. Scattered stardust glittering for me and only me.

You tell me how much you want for me to be the sea and you to be the sun that kisses me as you fiercely awake into morn and as you go softly into goodnight. You would travel from east to west each day for me and only me.

You tell me that I am the sky and you are and would always be the moon that shines the brightest in the night. When the stars start to die out, you promise to keep me safe. You promise to remain forever and a day for me and only me.

You tell me that I am the earth, sea and sky, and you are the sun, moon and stars as if I have not known all along. You tell me we are two parts of one whole. You tell me we are the world. And you tell me we are without end.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\(°_o)/¯


End file.
